fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for Monster Box
This page contains ideas for Monster Box. Upgrades Stickman *Claw - Attacks have a larger attack area. *Poison - attacks have a chance of poisoning enemies. *Fire - Attacks have a chance of dropping fire. *Freeze - Attacks have a chance of freezing Monsters. *Speed - Stickmen are faster. Monsters *Avoid - Monsters have a chance of avoiding attacks. *Cash - Monsters give out more cash. *Freeze - Monsters can slow down stickman. *Weaknesses - attacks can lower stickman attack damage. *Knockback- attacks may push stickman away. Classes Priest (possibility A) The priest is a ranged class that supports other characters. It deals the lowest damage out of all the characters though, and can't increase it's own damage. *Aura: Represented by a staff, it boosts the attack of the other characters. *Boost: Represented by a +, it makes the other character faster. *Ice: Represented by a Snowflake, it makes the enemy it hit slower. Upgrades make the enemies more and more slower. *Poison: Represented by a dark-colored teardrop, it poisons enemies. Upgrades increase the strength of the poison. *Shock: Represented by the Shock attack, it stops hit enemies from moving, but it doesn't always hit. Upgrades increase the percentage of it hitting. Priest (possibility B) Starts with 70 range, 5 AT, 80 AGI, and an attack with the same appearance and behavior as the attack of the Staff of Wood. *AT Aura: Starts at 0%, and increases by 1% for every level. Boosts the AT of any ally including self in range by the specified percentage. Has a base range of 70 which does not increase with the range of the attack. Costs $(150n) for the nth upgrade. *Range: Starts at 70 and increases by 10 for every level. Affects only attack range. Costs $(300n) for the nth upgrade. *Aura Range: Starts at 70 and increases by 10 for every level. Affects only aura range. Costs $(300n) for the nth upgrade. *Urgency: Starts at 0, and increases by 1 for every level. Multiplies the effect of the AT Aura by 0.00005 per level per monster on the screen: "Aura%*(1+((Urgency*0.00005)*currentPOP))=EffectiveAura%". Only affects AT Aura and those in range of it. Costs $(600n) for the nth upgrade. *Splash: Starts at 0%, and increases by 5% per level. Affects chance of an attack dealing splash damage to all enemies it touches. No effect beyond level 20. Costs $(600n) for the nth upgrade. *Attack Size: Starts at 20, and increases by 5 per level. Affects the size of the attack in pixels. Costs $(300n) for the nth upgrade. Works well in conjunction with Splash, not of any particular use without Splash. Gunner Starts with 60 range, 25 AT, 80 AGI and an attack with the same appearance and almost same behavior as the Handgun. *AT: Starts at 25 and increases by 15 per level. Costs $(100n) for the nth upgrade. *Pierce Chance: Starts at 0% and each level increases the chance to (100x/(15+x))%. The chance for the bullet to either continue or fade is triggered at every enemy akin to the real Magician's Multiple Chain chances of branching, however it will continue straight rather than in a random direction without Ricochet triggering. Costs $(500n) for the nth upgrade. *Ricochet: Starts at 0% and increases by 5% per level. No effect beyond 100% (level 20). This is the bullet's chance to directly target a random enemy within a base range of 30 instead of continuing straight after piercing an enemy. Costs $(1000n) for the nth upgrade. *Ricochet Range: Increases the range that a ricocheting bullet can target another enemy within by 5 per level. Costs $(300n) for the nth upgrade. *Ricochet Damage: Starts at -20% and increases by 5% per level. The boost (which starts out as a decline) in damage is additive akin to the real Sniper's Pierce Damage. For example, if this skill is level 0, then after the fifth Ricochet is when the bullet will stop dealing damage even if it continues (damage cannot go below 0). Only applies when the bullet Ricochets from a pierce. Costs $(250n) for the nth upgrade. *Quick Shot: AGI is reduced down to a lower limit of 5 according to the following formula: "80/(1+(QuickShot*0.42))". It works out so that you hit the lower limit of 5 AGI exactly at level 30 of this skill (decimal AGI values are rounded down), after which there is no further effect from leveling this skill. Costs $(750n) for the nth upgrade. 6th upgrades for existing/added classes *Boxer - Tremor: Starts at 0% and increases the chance of a tremor going out to each of the Boxer's sides when it attacks by 1.25% per level. These tremors have half the height but 5/3rds of the distance traveled of the ranged attack range, and it's AT is 30% of the AT of the Boxer's base punches. When the tremor is activated the Boxer will punch the ground instead of an enemy, the usual ranged attack will not appear, and the time until the Boxer's next attack is doubled. The tremor can activate Half-Life Attack. No effect beyond beyond level 80 as that is when the chance becomes 100%. Costs $(750n) per upgrade. Enables the Boxer to take the role of Delta Feather sweeper. *Gladiator - Holy Burst: Starts at 0% and increases the chance of the Gladiator following up an attack by stabbing it's sword into the ground to trigger an explosion of power by (100x/(15+x))% per level. This explosion looks like a white blaze with a height of (StrikeRange*1.2) and a width of (StrikeRange/5), has AT based on 60% of it's basic sword AT, and deals splash damage. The time until the Gladiator's next attack will be increased by half if it follows up an attack by triggering an explosion, which in itself takes 1.5 times the time it would take for a normal attack. The explosion can land as a critical. Costs $(600n) for the nth upgrade. Enables the Gladiator to deal with enemies above itself. *Sniper - Reflect Chance: Starts at 0% and increases the chance for the Sniper's arrows to reflect off of the ground by 10% per level. No further effect beyond level 10 as that is when the chance becomes 100%. Costs $(200n) for the nth upgrade. Can help prevent the Sniper's shots from being wasted if the Sniper shoots straight down while being swarmed. *priest A - damage aura: increases size of a transparent red aura that deals damage to enemies within (increases at half the rate of normal aura) $ the same as aura. Monsters * Green Roundhead: Faster than Green Gel. Has Speed, making it faster and jump higher. * Green Diamond: More resistant than Green Gel. Has Avoid - Monsters have a chance of avoiding attacks. * Green Big Gel: LP is doubled. Has Split, making it split on revival, the more points, the more split. * Blue Roundhead Copter: Has very low LP, but his exclusive upgrade pays for that. Has Freeze, making it slow down stickmen. *Yellow Triangle Germ: Drops more Gold then other enemies, but is harder to hit. Medals Main article: 'Ideas for Monster Box Medals'' Other Achievements Once you get an Achievement, you get 100 Gold. *Beat 100 enemies. *Beat 1000 enemies. *Beat a boss. *Beat 100 Green Gels. *Beat 100 Yellow Box Snake *Beat 100 Red Skull Bats. *Beat 100 White Smiley Trees. *Get all classes. *Have a level 10 Stickman. *Have a level 25 Stickman. *Have a level 50 Stickman. *Have a level 100 Stickman. *Have a level 10 Monster. *Have a level 25 Monster. *Have a level 50 Monster. *Have a level 100 Monster. Landscape If there is no enemies left, the landscape may change randomly. There is currently 1 official landscape(Plain). pond: There's a pond in the middle of the map. Costs 500 Gold. *Hills: There's two hills in the map. Costs 500 Gold. *Blocks: There is blocks floating in the sky. Costs 500 Gold. *Cavern: There's a ceiling, so you can't drag yourself around in the sky, and it's darker than normal. Costs 1000 Gold. *Boulevard: a clearing in between two trees. Costs 1000 Gold. *Island: Opposite of Pond. Costs 1000 Gold. *Mountain: There is an huge mountain in the middle of the map. Costs 1000 Gold. *Snow: The ground is slippery, and it is snowing. Costs 2000 Gold. *Desert: Characters are slower, and heat waves are present. Costs 2000 Gold. *Mist: Mist is seen around, blocking the view of players. Costs 2000 Gold. *Hell: There is a mountain left of the maps and blocks right of the map. Costs 5000 Gold. *Forest: Above of the map are leaves, hiding the enemies in it. Costs 5000 Gold. *Factory: The terrain is a threadmill, moving things on it around. Costs 5000 Gold. *Oasis: Similar to pond, but the water area is much bigger. A platform is ontop of the middle of the water. Costs 5000 Gold. *Snow Desert Cavern: A mix of Snow, Desert and Cavern. Costs 10000 Gold. *Archipelago: The map is a mix of mountain and hills, with water around the place as well. Costs 10000 Gold. *Random: This map is randomly generated, with blocks, hills and water alike. Costs 10000 Gold. Special Upgrades Main article: 'Ideas for Monster Box Special Upgrades'' Gallery Monster Box.png|Some wierd monster box ideas. Category:Ideas Category:Dan-Ball Category:Monster Box